edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray's Lawsuit
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Murray and Ed were making another scam but Murray was all hurt after coming home and Eddy and Ed were wondering why he was. Murray are you alright you look like you were just attacked said Eddy. I am hurt because someone injured me and he did it like he didn’t care at all said Murray. Well Murray you need to file a lawsuit against this guy said Eddy. You think I should file one asked Murray? Well yea you should said Eddy. Well I think you should because what he did was rude and wrong and he can’t get away with it said Eddy. Murray did agree with Eddy about filing a lawsuit. Later that day at the courthouse Murray was working on getting the lawsuit against the person who injured him but this time he was serious. So Mr. Murray is it you want this lawsuit against this guy named Barney asked the judge. Yes your honor said Murray. Your honor why can't you just go and arresting this guy asked Eddy? Mr Eddy this is Murray's case not yours said the Judge. Murray was all ready for the lawsuit and he was going to go tell Eddy and Ed about it. Back at home Eddy and Ed were waiting for Murray to see if he filed that lawsuit against Barney who attacked him. Hey Murray we have been waiting and did you file that lawsuit asked Eddy? Yes I did file one said Murray. That’s great now who’s the person who attacked you asked Eddy? His name is Barney Miller said Murray. Wasn’t he a famous TV star or something like back when All In The Family came out asked Eddy? No he wasn't but he attacked me like he didn’t care said Murray. Well Murray at least you filed that lawsuit said Eddy. Well that’s what this episode is about it’s about you getting a lawsuit against Barney Miller said Eddy. Good luck tomorrow at court Murray said Eddy. The next day at court Murray's jury day started between him and Barney Miller. Alright then Mr Murray your charges against Mr Miller are good to go said the Judge. Murray was about to get ready for the next day of the trial between him and Barney. Murray you can do this you can get him said Eddy. I know I can Eddy and this time I can beat this said Murray. Just as the trial was about to begin everyone who was Murray's friends was trying to help him. The next day was the jury day and Barney and Murray were ready to see who will win. The Judge has picked Murray side and Barney who was very shocked that no one took his story. This is stupid said Barney who was mad. QUIET YOU ordered the Judge. Mr Miller I hear by sending you to jail for without parole said the Judge. Eddy and Ed were there watching Murray to see if he would win and which he did win. You did it Murray you won and that Barney guy will be in jail forever said Eddy. Yes I did partner said Murray. The End